hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Carrot
If you want to tell me something, put it here, and sign your message with ~~~ so I know who it is. Or add another ~ to put a datestamp on it.Carrot Melon_squeeze Please ban that melon squeeze person! Unless you've already done so, of course. --AtkinsSJ 10:08, 13 May 2007 (UTC) I banned him for a week, just to see whether he stops. Carrot 10:11, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Actually, I see you've blocked them. Gah, I hadn't expected vandals so soon. I reckon it's the same person, so it might require an IP ban. Alternatively, is there some way of 'auto-blocking' people, and only allowing known people edit? That might work a lot better. --AtkinsSJ 10:12, 13 May 2007 (UTC) I think the only way to do that would be to block unregistered users, and there's two reasons I don't want to do that: #It's annoying to geniune anoyomous users. #Both spammers so far have registered accounts, so that won't help. Carrot 10:17, 13 May 2007 (UTC) ED If you are offended by Dramatica's description of Hamumu, I can change it. That site is here to catalog the lulz, and DLF is definietly the lulz. So I could shorten it to be only about DLF and the oteher spammers. Milgamoute 14:32, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Yes, please change it. Although, I don't agree that DLF is the "lulz." Carrot 15:24, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ED isn't working at the moment. Will change when I get a chance. They have bandwidth problems. Milgamoute 21:06, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Hamumu is getting pawned on Wikipedia, lol. Also, it is impossible to edit ED, so the the attacks stay! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Futurama Dramatica 19:04, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Deletion Candidates Furry den - Yeah, it's like the 'silver bulet' page. Not pretty. --AtkinsSJ 21:24, 21 June 2007 (UTC) SharedHelp Hello! The reason these pages were deleted rather than redirected is that Shared Help will literally take their place, and things would look weird if the content stayed where it was. Take a look at one of them: . This content is taken from Help Wikia and any local content will be displayed below it. See for a detailed explanation of how this works. The link in the deletion summary was wrong, my bad -- forgot to add a c: in there. Cheers, --TOR 13:31, 21 October 2008 (UTC) On the Costume Party page I updated the sentence "So far, the Winter Pack, Dumb Pack, and Fantasy Pack expansions have been released, which include new enemies, costumes, and puzzles with themes related to their name. " So that it had the Fantasy Pack on it. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC)